Welcome to Musicland
by AnimeCatMew
Summary: After reading the book Alice in Wonderland, Hatsune Miku finds herself in a strange dream where a myserious voice calls her Alice and tells her some strange things that she can't quite understand. Upon waking up, Miku thinks it was all just a weird dream, but what will she do when she finds herself chasing a rabbit into the weird world of Musicland. Just what is this place anyways?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**; **Dreams and Reality**

The sun shone brightly, causing the day to be blistering hot. A young girl sat against the hard base of an oak tree, welcoming the shade that it so generously provided. Her sky blue dress went over her knees and down to her legs. Her shiny black dress shoes would hit one another every once and awhile, making a faint clank sound. In her hands she held a book, an old read, 'Alice In Wonderland.' She had recently discovered the fairy tale while cleaning her attic with her mother. The older woman described the adventures of Alice, catching the attention of her daughter. It was hot summer days like this where Miku Hatsune loved to just relax and read. The tealette would spend hours reading outside where the sun would act as a light and the singing of the birds would act as a comfort. The girl loved nature, the fields of bright green grass dotted with tiny yellow dandelions was her home. No other place could make her feel so tranquil, so calm and happy. Folding the page she just finished, Miku placed the book gently onto her lap, cradling it in the folds of her dress. She focused her gaze onto the sky, watching as the puffy white clouds lazily drifted by.

"Oh how I wonder..." She murmured to herself, changing her position so she was sitting with her legs tucked under herself. "What'd it be like to visit wonderland."

Indeed the thought seized the interest of the very curious tealette. Just what would it be like to walk in Alice's shoes? She'd like to know, if only just for a moment.

"Would I share a cup of tea with the Mad Hatter?" she pondered, blue eyes wide as her thoughts drifted away from reality. "Would I meet the Cheshire Cat in the deep, dark woods?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she let herself fall onto her back. She noted that her mother would probably scold her for dirtying her new dress, but at the moment Miku didn't care. The hot rays of the sun made the girl feel all a bit drowsy and the yawn that escaped her couldn't be prevented.

"I'll just take a quick nap." She decided, curling up into a more comfortable position. The beautiful green blades of grass tickled her nose, causing her to giggle, a sweetly innocent sound. Her mother always told her that she had the voice of a melodious angel. That if she were to sing, people would be star strucked, completely mesmerized by her voice. Of course Miku knew that was just plain silly.

Her singing? Yeah right.

She had tried it before, but always ended up feeling dejected when a certain note was missed or a certain lyric was forgotten. Of course this could have all been fixed with some practice, but Miku felt as if she wasn't singing material.

It wasn't long before sleep took over the young girl. She lay amid the dandelions, looking truly innocent in her slumber. Visions of adventures and discoveries danced through her dreams; fantasies like none other! She was Alice, and she traveled all through wonderland. Marveling at every nook and cranny the amazing world had to offer. There was no care in the world as she ran through forests where eyes seemed to watch her every move, but that didn't bother her. In fact she relished the looks she received as she gracefully danced among the trees with the moon as her spotlight. The feeling of the crowd watching as she moved with such balance and poise sent a new feeling through her; a river of excitement that rushed through her soul. She didn't even realize she started singing, but the words flowed out in perfection. The gazes fixated on her as she sang, the feeling of adrenalin pumping through her veins. Was this what it felt like to be in the spot light? If so Miku wanted this moment to never end, to last forever. Alas, such a sweet moment could not stay for long. As the song came to a bittersweet end the gazes started to fade, one by one, until the girl was standing alone in the woods. The moon was hidden among thick black clouds, and a sudden chill swept through the tealette. The wonderland that, just a moment ago, was her stage filled with an audience, was now empty, barren, bleak and filled with malevolence.

"Where did everybody go?" she cried out, only for her timid voice to be drowned by the howling of the wind. It was scary, and the girl desperately looked for an exit, but the trees that surrounded her never seemed to fade, no matter how much she ran.

"Come back..." A soft voice whispered against her ear, it's breath billowed against her cheek as it spoke, causing Miku to shudder despite its warmth.

"Who's there!?" She shouted, whipping around to face the mysterious person, only to find that she was the only one there.

Tears started welling up as she fell to her knees, hugging herself as pure panic flooded through her. Where was she? How would she get home? Was she going to die?

"Don't be afraid, Alice." A voice, warm and inviting, murmured, immediately causing every part of Miku to relax.

The girl felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her, but she did not feel fear as the voice whispered simple words of comfort into her ear. Everything around the tealette seemed to fade into nothing as a hand stroked the girl's cheek, tracing her lips ever so gently.

"These beautiful lips..." The voice echoed, "These beautiful lips that contain such a sweet and innocent voice shall save us." Miku sighed as she felt a soft kiss being planted on the nape of her neck. "You are the sunlight that we have been waiting for, Alice; you have come to clear away the dark skies."

Miku didn't understand what the voice was telling her, but that didn't matter to the girl. All she cared about was the warmth cascading her body and the light nuzzling against the back of her neck. She didn't even know this person, yet she didn't think of turning her head to steal a glance. The girl suddenly felt very sleepy, yet she didn't want to sleep, not while she was being held so tenderly.

"Don't fight it, Alice." The voice said sweetly, "We'll meet again, I promise."

"Don't go..." Miku sleepily whispered as the warmth started to fade. "Please don-" but that was all the tealette could manage before everything sunk to black, and the girl found herself entering sleep once more. Before she became victim to slumber, however, she thought she could hear another voice, ever so faint, call out;

"Oh dear, I'm late!"

**AN: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading chapter 1 of my newest story, "Welcome to Musicland!" This fic is pretty much based off of Alice in Musicland and Alice in Wonderland, with my own twists added to it. The pairings are not gonna be revealed, yet, but I will say this. There will be no MikuxKaito, LukaxGakupo, and most CERTAINLY no RinXLen. So if you like those type of pairings I suggest you read a different fanfic, as this will most likely contain Yuri, and maybe even a taste of Yaoi. Feel free to correct any mistakes you see, I'll really appreciate it! Chapter 2 will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

When Miku's eyes opened, she found herself lying in the dandelion specked field. Everything seemed normal, the sun shined and the wind blew, as if that dream had never happened. A shudder coursed through the girl as she remembered the dream. Her singing, the forest, the voice that had captivated her so. Shaking her head, Miku tried to get rid of the thoughts. It was only a dream, a very strange one, but a dream never less, and that meant that none of it was real. However, the tealette couldn't help but notice how she could recall every moment of that dream so vividly. She furrowed her brows, how peculiar; she usually could never remember her dreams save one or two small details. So what was so different about this one? A sigh escaped her parted lips as she massaged her temples; she mentally scolded herself for thinking too much into it. Nothing out of the ordinary, that's all it was.

"I'm late!"

The loud exclamation caused the tealette to gasp, rising to her feet with her eyes wide. Just who was that? It most certainly didn't sound like anyone she recognized. She squinted her eyes, a figure was approaching. He was a small boy, probably younger than Miku was by the looks of it. He had blonde hair pulled back into a small yet simple ponytail. His cerulean eyes were narrowed with worry as they kept glancing down at the small pocket watch he clutched so tightly in his hand. However, none of that seemed important to Miku, what did was the big, white rabbit ears that stuck out like a sore thumb. Was she still dreaming, perhaps? She did not recall meeting any human being who had rabbit ears, none what so ever. In fact, the girl had to rub her eyes just to make sure she was seeing clearly.

She was, to her own dismay.

"Ah!" The boy exclaimed as he halted to a stop, just in front of the tealette. An impatient frown made its way upon his face as he shouted, "Watch where you're standing, miss, I'm in a hurry and am already quite late!"

"Uhh..." Miku murmured, not really the most intelligent thing she could say at the moment. "What're you late for?" She inquired, tilting her head to the side like she normally did when asking a question, to give off an innocent vibe. She decided to ignore the rabbit ears (and a tail too, she noted), there were more important questions to be answered.

"It's really not your business." He sighed, stealing another glance at his watch. "Anyway, I must make haste! No time to waste!"

"A clever rhyme isn't gonna help you avoid my question!" Miku huffed, folding her arms across her chest in an attempt to look serious. Of course, how could she take anything about this guy seriously? He was half rabbit for crying out loud.

"No time!" He practically cried as he raced past the girl. "Oh dear, I'm late!"

The tealette stared after the rabbit boy, eyes wide in wonder. The curiosity she felt was practically killing her. Just what was so urgent that this rabbit couldn't even say a few words to a lady like herself? Just why, did this situation seem oddly familiar? She knew she'd have to be crazy to chase after the boy.

"Yep, I'm crazy." She muttered as she chased after the said boy, never noticing the hole in the ground until she fell in, plummeting to the bottom with a soft thud.

"...Really crazy." She decided as she continued after the mysterious rabbit, not once looking back.

. . .

The woods surrounding her were filled with tall oak trees that obscured her view of what lay ahead. It resembled the woods she had seen in her dreams, she recalled as she scanned the scenery for sight of the rabbit. Yet, since daylight still shone down from the sky, the forest was not nearly as eerie as it had been during night.

"Aww man!"

Aha, there he was! Miku triumphantly grinned as she dashed over to the blonde who had, in his haste, ran straight into one of the giant oaks.

"Ouch..." He groaned, rubbing his head with an annoyed look upon his face. "Just who put that tree there anyways?"

"You really mustn't rush." Miku advised as she finally caught up to the rabbit, quickly catching her breath with a smile on her pretty face.

"You again?" He asked in disbelief, before sighing. "What do you want with me, can't you see I'm-"

"Busy, yeah I get it." The tealette finished for him with a roll of her eyes. "Can't you just answer my one question?"

"Fine, since you followed me here, I suppose I can, but we shall make this quick." he nodded, looking at Miku with a clearly impatient look in his eyes. "If you must know, The Queen of Notes has summoned me to sing her a new song."

"Whoa, wait, The Queen of who?" Miku asked, confusion practically flying off her. "Where are we anyway?"

"Why, we're in Musicland!" The boy exclaimed, staring at the girl as if he expected her to have already known that.

That didn't sound right. "Don't you mean, Wonderland?" She corrected him.

"Musicland." He stated. "The land ruled by The Queen of Notes, the one who put this place to its misery!" He laughed bitterly as he glanced at Miku, who was staring at him in complete confusion.

"Yes, welcome to Musicland!"

**AN: Well, here's chapter 2. Pretty sucky, I know. Updates will be longer 'cuz school and shit and I've been getting to obsessed with Magica Madoka to think about Vocaloid. So, gomen. Anyways, the main pairing will be Luka and Miku, but the others will be a secret. Hoped you enjoyed it, bye~**


End file.
